


A house is not a home

by UngarnMoc



Series: This is where we come alive [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love, pure fluff, you will throw up pink sugarcoat once you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngarnMoc/pseuds/UngarnMoc
Summary: Building a life up together takes time.





	A house is not a home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is definitely not what I planned to write before Christmas xD It just... happened. This was something I created before I started the We could live like legends series, I was like, yes that would be cute, I need to put it into something, but eventually I didn't, not in the first series. Second then, ok, but later... and I sat down and just wrote this xD Shorter than my other one shots, but I just had to. If you end up coughing up sugary things at the end don't blame me xD
> 
> \- no-beta reader  
> \- non English writer  
> \- mistakes? sorry  
> \- recommend to have an insulin shot near by

The huge armchair was as soft as she remembered it to be. Almost uncomfortably soft and welcoming; after spending months in the wilderness, the modern world’s comfort seemed like heaven, like too much of the good, too much spoiling. Something she could get used to it way too easily.

This piece of furniture was so huge she almost disappeared in it even as an adult. Lara didn’t like it; it always reminded her to her own loneliness, how alone she was, how much space she had next to her. She had many space in her life before, a painful hole that she couldn’t fill up with anything.

Stirring a bit to find a more comfortable position, reordered her legs what hung over the handrail, easing the pressure in the back of her knees, let the blood flowing a bit more easily.

A gentle tone above her, the heat of the body under her, the arms around her, the scent, everything what eased her into this calmness reminded her, she wasn’t alone anymore. There was no more space next to her in that armchair ever since it was Jacob who sat into it first then she found her way into his lap. He was fascinated by Richard’s huge library and loved all the historical books – it would be too dry to a normal human being, but Jacob found them rather entertaining and informative. He often read them in front of the fireplace and Lara loved to join to him, asked him to read out loud to her. It wasn’t like she was overly interested in the text of the book, but rather hearing his warm voice what instantly made her relaxed and feel at home than nothing before.

After losing her father too Lara felt the house become more and more alien with each passing day. She moved out as soon as she could, couldn’t wait for that moment to come, feeling like these walls and memories were choking her. Returning after Yamatai was just as bad and haunting as she expected it to be; but it was her heritage and didn’t plan to give it up - rather wanted to restore the manor, giving it back its old glory. She didn’t know what she hoped from it; it won’t give her father back. But it was her home even if it didn’t feel like that, even if she was alone in a huge and old house, surrounded by grief and dusty memories.

All she was needed a cat or two and she could be the last Croft in the manor, dying alone. It was as depressing as it sounded.

But ever since she came back from Siberia the house has changed. Lara had some guesses it happened because she wasn’t alone anymore.

After so many lonely years, so much sadness and grief, the place started to feel like a home once again. It didn’t happen overnight and was a long process what was still in the motion, but sharing the manor with someone, with Jacob helped in a way Lara didn’t expect to happen. It wasn’t so dark anymore, wasn’t so haunting. She happily showed him around, shared some childhood stories with him, even talked about Richard. And with every word Lara felt less sad, less depressed, less weighted down.

She was finally healing.

Inhaled deeply, welcomed the now familiar scent of her _home,_ a mixture of fire, books and Jacob. It wasn’t like she remembered it from her childhood, it was new, but just as wonderful, made her feel as safe, let her know she was at the best place she could be. The best place where she could relax, rest and be happy.

The calming monotony of his voice was broken as Jacob made a little comment whenever he found a historical inaccuracy in the book – it put a soft smile on her face. Usually she asked more about the topic and Jacob willingly tell her more, stories from his past, how life was back there and what happened with him. It was his way to be whole again. They weren’t perfect, but completed each other perfectly.

He was shifting under her, Lara felt as he looked down on her checking if she was still up or long asleep. Looking back with a soft smile was enough for him to turn a page over, hugging her a bit tighter and return to the book.

Easing back against him, her fingers drew some curvy patterns onto his chest, wondering about how unpredictable life was. Before going to Siberia she didn’t expect to find someone who will have such an effect on her and how much he will mean to her.  Someone who will be part of her life. Someone whom she _wants_ to share her life with.

Sam always nagged her to open up a bit and enjoy the world around herself and not to live for her adventures only. She would like Jacob. And her father, well he probably would have been fascinated by him, shooting millions and millions of questions at him, being overly excited, eerily reminding Lara to a child at Christmas morning. For some reason Lara doubted Jacob would mind Richard’s enthusiasm and they would get along pretty well with time. And well having a former immortal man in her life was 100% Croftish, her father would probably mention it all the time. It was a silly thought, but it still made Lara smile.

Her mother well… after everything she went through with her father, she would be happy for Lara’s happiness and welcome the man her daughter chose to the family.

It would be sweet. And even if it pained her not having it, not as much as before. She will forever miss them, everyone she lost, family member or friend, dead or alive, but chose to walk away from her. But she had Jacob and Jonah now – the two of them liked each other pretty much. This was her family now. Her home. Her place to be, surrounded with the right people. The Croft-team.

Jacob’s voice and the warmness of the fire became an extremely comforting mixture. Blinked for a few times as she tried to keep her eyes open, but Lara find the task to re-open them more difficult to do. Oh well, just 5 minutes rest.

She won’t be too surprised when the next time she opens her eyes, finds herself in a huge bed - in _their_ bed in _their_ bedroom - Jacob curled around her and it’s already morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just plain sweet things and Lara's feelings and lots of cuddles and damn I have plans with this series xD (Sorry for the way-too-everything theme, I just had to, I have a soul, even if I hide it xD)


End file.
